inazumaelevenlatinocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Elieth Valtinas
thumb|Karasu x Fuyukai¡Hola, chamacos! ¡Por fin se ha cumplido el sueño de mi vida, registrarme en este wiki! ¿Qué tal, chamacos? He visto vuestros personajes y OC y todos me gustan mucho, en especial Meiko Jousuke, Rin Fidio y Himeko Kiyama. Soy Elieth, ¿vale? Bueno, nos vamos a conocer un poco mejor, mis gustos son los siguientes: Personaje favorito de Inazuma Eleven: Edgar Partinus/Edgar Valtinas. Lo que me da realmente por saco: Que haya otras coladitas por mi Edgar en otros lados. Pero he dicho cosas muy feas en todos los comentarios, así que voy a arreglarlo todo y no voy a decir nada más. He sido muy egoísta. Música favorita: Heavy Metal, Death Metal. Grupo favorito: Rammstein, Sirenia, Moonspell, Metallica, Rhapsody, Linkin Park, Lacuna Coil... Canciones favoritas: "Sonne" de Rammstein, "Swallow" de Oomph!, "Forsaken" de Two Steps From Hell, "I don't want a lover" de Texas, "Cry for you" de Marilyn Manson & Korn, "Scorpion flower" de Moonspell, "Boys will be boys" de Paulina Rubio, "Doktorspiele" de Nightcore, "Du hast" de Rammstein (el tecno y el normal me gustan, los dos me gustan)... Series favoritas: Inazuma Eleven, Campeones Hacia El Mundial - Oliver y Benji. Clase de dibujo favorito: Manga. Actriz favorita: Estela Reynolds (ella es muy graciosa, tiene momentacos de la leche, sobre todo aquel vídeo de "La pitonisa Reynolds atiende desde casa", que lanza una maldición, después de recitar la maldción hace algo muy raro que hace muchísima gracia, ¡uooooouuuuooohhh! y se le mueven las tetas). Voz favorita: Laura Pastor. Mi personaje de OC es Elieth Linchenstein (Elieth Krieg en europeo), es la pareja oficial de Edgar Partinus/Edgar Valtinas. Si queréis saber algo más de Elieth o tenéis dudas acerca de ella, preguntádmelo, que yo os lo digo. Mi wikipeña - SamanthaNanami: ¡Mi mejor amiga! Me encantan los dibus que hace ^^ - Luka forever: Me ayuda mucho cuando lo necesito, es muy buena conmigo, mi primer wikiamiga que conocí. - Miku love: Empecé a hablarla, y es bastante simpática, la verdad. También me ha ayudado mucho. - Anibal Seven: Buen amigo, un chico muy solidario y muy majo, me ha ayudado bastante en cosas. - Josevier: Le he conocido en la wikipedia Inazuma Eleven Wiki, pues nos hicimos muy amigos. ¡Qué bien! - Hikari98: Acaba de pedirme que sea su wikiamiga. Pues he aceptado, ¡me encanta la gente nueva que sea maja! Es muy maja ^^. - Pokelin Fan XD: Otro amigo que tengo. - Chespir11: Otra amiguita que hice por el chat. - Nayla-Nathan: Otra amiguita. - Soyyooki: Más conocida por Kay, la conocí muy adelante... Muy maja. De momento, no tengo más. Espero hacer más. Mi perfil "Yo soy Elieth Linchenstein. Vengo de Inglaterra, aunque me hubiera gustado más nacer en América, porque dicen que es maravillosa, Inglaterra es muy aburrida, ¿Y YO NO TENDRÉ PINTA DE ESTIRADA, VERDAD? Es que me jode. Vengo de una familia multitrillonaria y más. Mis padres murieron en un asesinato, por Ray Dark y un compinche suyo. ¡Mejor que se hubiera ido a la mierda ese tal Ray Dark! ¡Me vengaré de ese tío, lo juro! Pero éste me pilló antes... Y me sometió a una horrible e infinita tortura, después de yo ser malvada y hacerme llamar Noel, secuestrándome para ir a la Royal Academy. ¡Valiente zorra! Pues el Raimon era más feliz que yo en aquellos momentos. ¡LES ODIO, EL PUTO RAIMON! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A SER MÁS FELICES QUE YO Y A BURLARSE DELANTE DE MI CARA? ¡Y ESE MARK EVANS... ¡JURO QUE LE PARTO LA CARA, CON SUS PADRES, CON SU FAMILIA, Y YO NO TENGO! SE RÍE DE MÍ PORQUE YO NO TENGO PADRES Y TENGO LA VIDA DESTROZADA. Voy a dejar de chillar, porque me voy a quedar afónica y me estoy poniendo de una mala hostia... Luego inventaron la Nueva Royal Academy, ahí lo pasé peor, lesionada de todo, ¡EL JODIDO ZEUS! Luego me fui al Diamond, después al Caos, y luego me aceptaron en los Caballeros de la Reina de Inglaterra, de delantera. Es una verdadera pena que no me hubiesen aceptado en Unicorn, el equipo estadounidense, sobre todo porque en los Caballeros de la Reina se burlaron de mí por ser una chica, y el capitán me estuvo tocando las domingas y diciéndome cosas raras, ¡qué leche tiene en la cara, a veces! A veces pienso que es imbécil. Y luego dicen que tengo mal genio, que soy borde, una desdeñosa y una mala influencia. ¿Serán cabrones? Y yendo a otra cosa, soy de las mejores jugadoras del FFI (Fútbol Frontier Internacional), y la más guapa. ¿Sabéis por qué? No, no lo sabéis, y no os importan mis asuntos. Mi mejor amiga es Chiara Badano, jugadora de Orfeo de Italia y mi mejor amigo es Fidio Aldena, capitán del mismo equipo que mi amiga. Mi pareja es Edgar Valtinas, capitán de mi equipo, ¡¡QUÉ GUAPO!! Qué bien. Me encanta. ¡¡Me acabo casando con él, porque me gusta y VICEVERSA!!